


Height

by Detoxfire



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, STRONG BOYS, have some more gentle boys, they are also very STRONG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detoxfire/pseuds/Detoxfire
Summary: Shaxx is incredibly tall. Shiro is somewhat short.





	Height

**Author's Note:**

> HEIGHT DIFFERENCES, GUYS, THEY'RE THE BEST! I did my best but it kind of diverges from the main idea of it near the end but I hope you all like it nonetheless! I had fun writing this!
> 
> Thanks to my two inspirations, lordshaxx and caydescout, for the ideas and the super cute ship and just being really cool in general!

Shiro-4 quite literally only comes up to Shaxx's waist. It's not Shaxx's fault that he's so damn gigantic but Shiro can't help the exaggerated huffing and puffing that happens every time he climbs something and he's  _still_ not tall enough to reach Shaxx's face. The Titan laughs every time he watches Shiro begin stacking crates or simply climbs on him, demanding proper hugs and goodbye kisses when they're assigned separate missions; he obliges willingly, gentle and warm as ever.

It's not a bad thing, these drastic differences, not at all. 

In the field, Shaxx has been Shiro's personal, mobile sniper nest multiple times, the Hunter settling on the giant Titan's shoulders with ease where a perch was absent though it's also a useful tactic to reach things taller than Shaxx. In return, Shiro was Shaxx's little shadow, going where Shaxx's girth doesn't allow him, sneaking where he shouldn't (though that's usually against Shaxx's wishes but how do you get the good stuff if you don't go into the restricted area?).

After the Red Legion attack, after being driven from their last home, Shaxx and Shiro stuck together practically permanently as the refugees evacuated in a mass exodus to the further settlements and villages that managed to escape the Cabal's devastation. Where one goes, the other is surely not too far behind; though the only reason why people see Shiro first and Shaxx next is due to the fact that the buildings in the settlements don't exactly expect wandering giants to even  _exist_ thus marking Shaxx's delayed arrival with a dull thump and a faint ' _damn it_ ' as Shaxx ducks into the room.

"Would it trouble your Ghost to maybe bring you back in a more considerable size next time?" Shiro teases after an incident in which Shaxx decimates an entire doorframe simply by trying to get through it.

"Tempting, but I think breaking a few doors is well worth making it easier to find me in a crowd," Shaxx responds easily before reaching down to poke Shiro where a nose would be. "That is, if you can see past everyone where you stand, little canary."

Shiro does his best to deliver his most powerful strike to Shaxx's side but it only elicits an amused snort, causing Shiro to put his hands on his hips, plating tilting down in a playful frown.

"I'm at the perfect dick-punching height, just so y'know," Shiro threatens though there's a lack of any real malice as he stares up at his significant other. Despite that, Shaxx steps away,  _just in case_ _._

* * *

When night begins its rounds, the Moon's dull glow shimmering above the settlements, the fires begin to spark to life, scattered throughout the land as distant orange dots.

Shaxx and Shiro settle near one near the center of all the small gatherings that spring up around the separate fires. Shiro is in Shaxx's crossed lap, experiencing the height of comfortable warmth with the Titan at his back and the fire in front of him, drowsy as the Redjacks that had gathered with their mentor share their day's outings. The vibration of Shaxx's chest as he talks has Shiro leaning further back, curling up against the Titan as his optics flicker in a failed attempt to stay awake, relaxing completely when he feels Shaxx finally wrap an arm around him comfortably.

"There's this abandoned settlement that we definitely need... to...." a Warlock trails off as she looks across the fire to Shaxx who is usually listening intently, nudging the orange armored Hunter next to her. "Rythu, Rythu, oh my Traveler, look!"

The Hunter follows her gaze, clapping a hand over his mouth so that nothing past a painfully contained snort escapes him.

Apparently, during the course of quiet conversation passed around the fire, Shaxx had lain down parallel to them and Shiro thought it best to curl up on his chest, a small yellow ball of cloth and armor that looks akin to a cat. An arm is wrapped around the smaller Guardian, keeping him in place as they doze, completing the image.

"Don't point, Hain!" The Titan next to the Warlock hisses as she begins clambering over everyone to point out the unbearably cute scene across from them all. "Look! His helm is facing toward us, what if he's still awake?"

At that observation, Hain slows down and the Titan swears that she sees Rythu putting away a data-slate out of the corner of her eye. She turns her head to look at the Hunter with an accusatory glare, seeing that he had put it in his lap instead and seems to be messing around with it.

"You better not be sending anything to anyone," she hisses, causing him to startle.

"What! Do I look like I have a death wish? Just 'cos Dad's got a boyfriend now doesn't mean he's gonna start getting soft on  _us_!" Rythu whispers back before lifting his slate.

While the Titan is right in her suspicions that he had taken a picture of the pair, she didn't expect to see the little doodles of cat ears and a tail on Shiro along with little pink hearts arched above the two.

"Send that to me  _right now_ ," Hain whispers loudly as she climbs over everyone to get back to her spot next to Rythu.

* * *

"Shaxx?" Shiro calls, staring up at his adversary. When he doesn't get an answer, he turns his head and yells out the door, drawing out the name, "Shaaaaaxx!"

No sooner does he say that, the orange-white Titan lumbers in, ducking beneath the doorway as he lets out a questioning grunt.

Shiro points up at a shelf way above his head where his sniper rifle lay on a weapon rack, glimmering in the early sunrise almost as though teasing him.

"Blink up there," is all Shaxx says and Shiro crosses his arms, tapping and huffing in irritation.

"It's not as sturdy as it looks, this place isn't exactly a proper armory." He slaps the nearest shelf, watching as the thing rattles and wobbles dangerously. "Please?"

Shaxx looks up again at the rifle before giving a customary shrug of 'yes', leaning down and effortlessly picking Shiro up from the ground. He gently places him on his broad shoulders, holding him in place as he walks closer to the large shelves. The Hunter easily plucks the rifle from its closer perch, patting Shaxx on the helm fondly.

"Outward and onward!" Shiro crows, pointing at the door emphatically, receiving a chuckle in response.

* * *

Shiro may be comparatively short to everyone, not just Shaxx, but that doesn't inherently mean that he is  _weak._ Shiro-4 has never been weak, otherwise, how else is he able to lug around things nearly twice his size?

Or in his case, how else is he able to drag Shaxx off the battlefield without so much as sounding strained?

Down a valley bowl for nearly two miles pursued by Cabal scouts does he carry Shaxx before coming across a familiar forest, hiding in a jumble of bushes and rocks. One hand rests on his handcannon while the other lays on Shaxx's chest, cornflower optics watching as the Red Legion scouts stomp by, grunting and growling in their guttural language.

He sits like that, for an hour or more he doesn't know, he just wants to be sure before turning his attention to Shaxx.

The Titan still hasn't stirred but the movement of his chest reassures Shiro that he hasn't lost him.

"You are so stupid sometimes, y'know that?" Shiro whispers harshly as he unclasps Shaxx's helm, sliding it off slowly while one hand goes to cradle his head. "I get it, you can take on just about everything but Ghaul but that doesn't mean you can just go out there and beat on whatever you want."

His other hand trails down to the Titan's abdomen, stopping when his hand feels slick and it comes away deep purple as though he dipped his hand into the Void. Blood. At least, the closest thing Shaxx has to blood.

He wipes it on the grass, glaring when the little white lights of dead stars wink up at him instead of disappearing like blood should. It will never dry, he thinks, because the Void is strange and unforgiving.

He turns back to Shaxx when he finishes reapplying what few bandages will keep him together, placing a hand on Shaxx's cheek and running a thumb over his lips - a familiar gesture. The pained look that plagues Shaxx seems to melt at the touch and Shiro lets out an unnecessary but habitual sigh.

"We have a long way home, Shaxx," he continues, running a hand through the man's soft curls. He leans down, bringing their foreheads together gently as he closes his optics momentarily. "Hang in there, okay? I love you too much to let you go so easily, I know you can pull through."

Getting to his feet, he peers down the path and at the sunset. It would be a long journey but what Shiro has in stature, he makes up for in strength.

**Author's Note:**

> I am open to suggestions for these two always! They're such a cute ship and I will probably die for them.


End file.
